Today's homes may have one or more electronic devices that receive, process and/or store content, such as personal computers (PCs), televisions, digital video disk (DVD) players, video cassette recorder (VCR) players, compact disk (CD) players, set-top boxes (STBs), stereo receivers, audio/video receivers (AVRs), media centers, personal video recorders (PVRs), gaming devices, digital camcorders, digital cameras, blackberries, cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and so forth. These all may be networked together in such a way to provide a user with a means for entertainment via the entertainment center and a single display device.
At least some of the these electronic devices are adapted to include one or more social networking technologies (e.g., web sharing account technology, buddy lists technology, PC contact list technology or address books via cell phones and blackberries, and so forth). Currently all of the sharing between the electronic devices adapted with social networking technology is a vertical play, meaning it is based on a single service, device or piece of software. For example, the vertical play can consist of a single device (e.g., phone) having lists or a single service (e.g., Yahoo) maintaining contact across multiple devices (e.g., web, mobile phone, etc.). Here, the vertical play is independent of whether it is based on the device or on a service.